In assemblies of the type known from the state of the art, the outer joint part comprises a formed-on journal which carries splines which are inserted into inner splines of a through-aperture of the hub wherein, for axial tensioning purposes, a screw with a washer arranged underneath the screw head is threaded into the end of the journal. For reducing the assembly length which is required for dismantling the driveshaft and which has to be received by the plunging joint of the driveshaft at the gearbox end, short and ultra-short journals have already been proposed. Because of the length of the sleeve portion, which is required for the wheel bearing, the screw length and in some cases the size of the washer increases, resulting in disadvantageous deformations at the screw and at the washer, with the washer being deformed conically. With an increasing size of the wheel bearing, an additional space has to be bridged by the screwed connection, which results in an unnecessary increase in weight. From DE 103 38 172 BE and WO 2006/050785, there are known wheel hub joint units wherein the screw heads are supported directly against a radial face of the wheel hub.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,099, there is known a constant velocity joint-wheel hub assembly wherein a wheel bearing forms a bearing groove on a sleeve projection at the wheel flange and a bearing groove on a sleeve projection at the outer joint part of the constant velocity joint. A hollow member inserted into the sleeve projections for the purpose of tensioning the wheel hub and constant velocity joint is conically widened at its ends and, by outer teeth, engages counter teeth at the wheel hub and at the outer joint part.